Snapshots
by Lothiriel84
Summary: I membri del CBI in cinque brevi ritratti...
1. Cho the loyal

**Cho the loyal**

Kimball Cho è un uomo di poche parole. Non sente il bisogno di esprimere a parole ciò che, per lui, è un semplice dato di fatto.

I membri del team sono la sua famiglia. È disposto a dare la vita per ciascuno di loro.

Per Lisbon, di cui sa di potersi fidare ciecamente. Perché lei è per tutti un punto di riferimento e una guida. Perché conosce il valore delle regole, e sa quando è necessario spingersi oltre. Perché ogni giorno si guadagna con i fatti il loro rispetto e la loro stima. Perché nonostante tutto riesce sempre a mantenersi calma e razionale – e Cho è uno dei pochi a sapere quanto questo le costi.

Per Rigsby, che è per lui un buon amico. Anche se trova leggermente esasperante la sua mancanza di perspicacia in determinati ambiti – in particolare quando è coinvolta una certa giovane agente dai capelli rossi. A volte gli verrebbe voglia di prenderlo a calci, giusto per vedere se questo fosse sufficiente a svegliarlo un po'. Eppure Cho sa che Rigsby è un ottimo agente. E non esiterebbe un istante ad affidare la propria vita nelle sue mani.

Per Van Pelt, che dietro alla sua apparenza fragile e delicata nasconde una volontà di ferro. Sa essere forte e coraggiosa quanto il suo mestiere richiede, e non ha nulla da invidiare ai suoi colleghi uomini. Col tempo imparerà anche a controllare il nervosismo e l'imbarazzo che rappresentano il suo unico punto debole.

Perfino per Jane, per quanto a volte sappia essere decisamente irritante. Eppure, nonostante le innumerevoli occasioni in cui Jane ha procurato loro noie e problemi di ogni genere – problemi a cui toccava poi a loro rimediare – Cho non può fare a meno di riconoscere il legame che lo unisce al team. Perché dietro alla sua maschera di divertita noncuranza, Jane ha bisogno di loro. Anche se probabilmente non sarà mai disposto ad ammetterlo. Ma non per questo Cho intende voltare le spalle ad un amico in difficoltà.


	2. Like a teacup

**Like a teacup**

Patrick Jane è sempre stato fin troppo sicuro di sé. Abituato ad avere il completo controllo della situazione. Determinato a perseguire i propri scopi – qualunque sia il prezzo da pagare.

O meglio, è così che sceglie di mostrarsi. Nessuno sa – nessuno deve sapere – quanto a volte si senta… fragile. Come uno di quei calici di vetro dallo stelo sottile. Oppure… come una tazza di porcellana.

Beve l'ultimo sorso di tè, quindi rigira tra le mani la tazza ormai vuota. Si domanda cosa accadrebbe se la lasciasse cadere. Immagina il rumore che farebbe infrangendosi sul pavimento, e i frammenti che schizzerebbero ovunque per l'ufficio. Quindi, sospirando appena, dischiude le dita.

"Jane!"

Riscuotendosi, come se si svegliasse da un sogno, alza lentamente gli occhi sul viso di Lisbon. Non può fare a meno di notare una sfumatura di preoccupazione nella sua espressione di rimprovero.

"Mi dispiace, Lisbon".

"Perché l'hai fatta cadere? Era la tua tazza preferita".

Jane si limita a scrollare debolmente le spalle. Perché l'ha fatto? Non saprebbe dirlo neppure lui. O forse anche ora sta mentendo a sé stesso. Ormai è diventata un'abitudine.

Chiude gli occhi, in preda ad un vago senso di nausea.

"Prometto che rimetterò tutto in ordine".

Sente i passi di Lisbon avviarsi verso la porta. Dopotutto è tardi, e anche lei ha diritto di andare a casa a riposare. Si ferma sulla soglia, esita un attimo, quindi ritorna indietro.

Jane avverte il suo profumo mentre lei si inginocchia accanto al divano e raccoglie i cocci, uno ad uno.

"Lisbon… finirai per tagliarti".

Nessuna risposta. I passi si allontanano, quindi cala il silenzio.

Lottando contro la sua improvvisa debolezza, Jane si alza e si dirige verso l'ufficio di Lisbon.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Secondo te?", ritorce lei, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Tutto sommato la tazza non è andata in mille pezzi, come lui aveva immaginato. E ora Lisbon la sta ricomponendo con pazienza, facendo attenzione a non restarvi incollata con le dita.

"Ecco fatto… devi solo aspettare che si asciughi".

Per una volta Jane è senza parole. Forse dovrebbe ringraziarla. Dovrebbe spiegarle il perché del suo gesto. Ma Lisbon non gliene lascia il tempo.

"Ci vediamo domattina".

Jane aspetta che lei sia uscita, quindi siede alla sua scrivania, stendendo un dito a sfiorare il manico della tazza. Dunque anche una tazza da tè può essere riparata. Chissà, magari un giorno avrebbe trovato qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo a rimettere insieme i cocci della sua vita.


	3. I am a rock

**I am a rock**

Teresa Lisbon vive per il suo lavoro. Trova che sia molto più semplice non avere una vita privata. Nessuno che possa ferirla o farla soffrire, nessuno per cui doversi costantemente preoccupare.

D'accordo, ci sono i membri del suo team. Ma per quanto profonda sia l'amicizia che li lega, Teresa ha sempre evitato di lasciarsi coinvolgere fino al punto di dover condividere le loro gioie e i loro dolori. Dopo tutto quello che ha passato, non avrebbe la forza di sopportarlo.

Così ha finito per costruire una sorta di barriera attorno a sé stessa. Per difendersi.

Buffo come la canzone che stanno trasmettendo alla radio in questo momento rispecchi i suoi pensieri. Una fortezza impenetrabile. E il resto del mondo fuori. Il fatto che questo implichi inevitabilmente una certa misura di solitudine è uno svantaggio che è disposta ad accettare.

Eppure… forse la sua corazza non è così invulnerabile come ha sempre pensato. Le ci è voluto molto tempo per rendersene conto, e ancora di più per accettarlo. Tuttavia non può più ingannare sé stessa.

Non saprebbe dire esattamente come o quando, ma qualcuno è riuscito ad entrare nella sua vita più di quanto lei avesse mai potuto aspettarsi. E il fatto che questo qualcuno sia Patrick Jane non fa altro che rendere le cose più complicate. Perché la loro amicizia la porterà a soffrire di nuovo.

Teresa lo sa, ma non può farci nulla. Non può più sfuggire al bisogno di proteggerlo. Proteggerlo dal suo passato, dalle conseguenze delle sue azioni avventate. E, soprattutto, da sé stesso.

_If I never loved I never would have cried…_

Già. Voler bene a qualcuno ti rende vulnerabile. Non puoi permettere ad una persona che ami di farsi del male da sola. Eppure a volte non hai modo di impedirlo. E questo ti uccide, lentamente.

Ma Teresa sa di non poter mostrare nulla di tutto questo. Deve essere forte. Glielo impone il suo ruolo, e l'immagine che ha sempre dato di sé stessa al resto del team.

Non può piangere, anche se a volte vorrebbe farlo.


	4. Hopeless

**Hopeless**

Wayne Rigsby sa di non essere particolarmente brillante nell'intuire i pensieri e i sentimenti delle persone che gli stanno intorno. Per questo invidia a Jane la sua abilità di leggere la mente.

Non che lui non abbia tentato di capire come riesca a farlo, ma è stato del tutto inutile. Jane preferisce tenere per sé i suoi segreti.

Così Rigsby passa intere giornate a scrutare di sottecchi i propri colleghi, sperando di comprendere cosa si nasconda dietro la loro facciata.

Ovviamente l'enigma più grosso è proprio Jane. Per la maggior parte del tempo sembra divertirsi ad irritare la gente – in particolare Lisbon – e a stupirla con i propri trucchi. Ma ci sono momenti in cui affiora improvvisamente una personalità completamente diversa, ossessionata dal senso di colpa e dal desiderio di vendetta. Rigsby non è sicuro di come si sentirebbe se avesse passato ciò che ha passato Jane; eppure non può fare a meno di pensare che tutto questo sia sbagliato. La vendetta non può certo riportare in vita chi non c'è più; né può giovare loro il fatto che i vivi permettano al senso di colpa di avvelenare la propria esistenza.

A volte si domanda se non sia proprio questo ciò che Jane desideri. Autodistruggersi. Quasi una sorta di punizione. Come se potesse trovare la pace solo annientando sé stesso. Questa idea non manca mai di inquietare Rigsby.

Poi c'è Lisbon. Se il CBI fosse una famiglia, Lisbon avrebbe sicuramente il ruolo di sorella maggiore. E non solo per via del fatto che ha dovuto crescere i suoi tre fratelli. Tutti loro sanno di potersi fidare pienamente delle sue decisioni. Perché Lisbon non è solo un ottimo capo, ma anche un'amica. E più di una volta ha rischiato il proprio posto per difendere uno di loro.

Eppure Rigsby non ha la minima idea di quali siano le sue speranze o le sue paure. Di qualunque cosa si tratti, Lisbon non lascia trapelare nulla.

Cho invece… beh, in un certo senso Cho è il suo amico più stretto. Quello con cui è solito confidarsi, nonostante i suoi commenti sarcastici. In ogni caso non sa molto di lui. Di regola Cho evita di mostrare le sue emozioni, qualunque cosa accada. Tanto meno ha l'abitudine di parlare di sé stesso.

Non che in generale Cho sia un tipo loquace. Preferisce lasciar parlare gli altri – specialmente i sospettati durante gli interrogatori. In questo è decisamente il migliore.

Infine, per quanto riguarda Grace… ecco, Rigsby ammette di non riuscire ad essere obiettivo. Perché ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posa su di lei finisce per perdersi nella sua figura sottile e perfetta, soffermandosi a considerare come quei meravigliosi capelli rossi incornicino un viso dai lineamenti delicati – e assolutamente adorabili. E quando sorride – quel sorriso che le illumina gli occhi di una luce speciale – Rigsby sente di poter fare qualunque cosa per lei.

Qualunque cosa, tranne confessarle i propri sentimenti. Non c'è da stupirsi che Cho lo consideri un caso senza speranza.


	5. Just good friends

**Just good friends**

Grace Van Pelt ha sempre desiderato diventare un agente di polizia. Tuttavia la realtà ha superato di gran lunga le sue più rosee aspettative. Non avrebbe mai sperato di poter entrare a far parte di un dipartimento importante come il CBI. Né tantomeno di trovarsi a lavorare con un team tanto affiatato e competente.

La cosa più curiosa è vedere come persone con caratteri e abilità così diversi riescano a collaborare per un unico scopo. Il merito va senza dubbio alla sapiente guida di Lisbon – che Grace ammira immensamente. D'accordo, non mancano di tanto in tanto problemi e incomprensioni; eppure questo non va mai ad intaccare la reciproca stima ed amicizia.

Grace stenta ancora a credere alla propria fortuna. E non rinuncerebbe a tutto questo per nulla al mondo. O quasi.

A dire il vero ci sono momenti in cui la sua volontà sembra vacillare. In particolare quando Wayne – Rigsby – le si avvicina con quel suo sorriso amichevole e un po' goffo. Ogni volta Grace non può fare a meno di notare le sue spalle ampie, le mani grandi e forti… e quello sguardo adorante che la invita a perdersi nella tenerezza e nella protezione che implicitamente le promette.

Certo, Grace sa che non dovrebbe abbandonarsi a simili fantasticherie. Conosce bene il regolamento. Per questo cerca di convincersi che lei e Rigsby siano soltanto buoni amici. Niente di più.

Dopotutto perché non potrebbero esserlo? Jane e Lisbon lo sono. E non mostrano il minimo segno di disagio in proposito.

Ecco, il legame che c'è tra Jane e Lisbon non manca mai di incuriosire Grace. Forse è anche un modo per evitare di pensare a Wayne. In ogni caso Grace li osserva spesso quando sono insieme. E per quanto Jane si diverta a stuzzicare Lisbon fino a portarla all'esasperazione… al tempo stesso lei è l'unica persona a cui Jane tenga veramente. Grace non saprebbe dire come l'ha capito, eppure sa che è così.

D'altra parte anche Lisbon – nonostante tutti gli inconvenienti e le seccature che deve affrontare ogni giorno a causa sua – non ha esitato più di una volta a rischiare in prima persona per salvare Jane dalle conseguenze di qualche suo gesto sconsiderato. In un certo senso è lo stesso tipo di rapporto che c'è tra due fratelli. Anche se passano tutto il tempo a bisticciare, sono poi sempre pronti a proteggersi l'un l'altro – non importa quanto debbano spingersi oltre pur di riuscirci.

A voler essere del tutto sinceri, se non si trattasse proprio di Jane e Lisbon… ecco, a volte Grace potrebbe avere dei dubbi riguardo al fatto che non ci sia sotto qualcosa di più rispetto ad un'amicizia. Tuttavia, conoscendoli, non lo ritiene possibile. Non con Jane che porta ancora l'anello in memoria della moglie morta da anni – e Lisbon che ha scelto di dedicare tempo ed energie esclusivamente al proprio lavoro.

È a questo punto che l'indole romantica di Grace – affiorando suo malgrado – le ripete come sia un peccato che due persone si lascino sfuggire la possibilità di essere finalmente felici insieme. Esattamente la stessa cosa che stanno facendo lei e Wayne.


End file.
